


Все не так

by Fluffy_Lama



Series: Haikyuu!! String Fest [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Job, Locker Room, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 23:51:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11520138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Lama/pseuds/Fluffy_Lama
Summary: по заявке:28. кто угодно, на усмотрение автора/ширабу. нц-17 (полный текст в примечании)





	Все не так

**Author's Note:**

> написано на стринг-фест.
> 
> полный текст заявки:  
> 28\. кто угодно, на усмотрение автора/ширабу. нц-17 с одной командой шираторизава часто сталкивается на национальных и у них соперничество. один из игроков (габаритный) точит зуб на ширабу, и однажды узнает, что тот запал на ушиджиму и дрочит на него. и однажды после проигрыша шираторизаве отыгрывается на нем, насилуя и приговаривая, "ну как, нравится? ты же так мечтал об этом!"

Мацукава выше на голову, шире в плечах и намного тяжелее, но это не то. Не те ладони - с перебинтованными пальцами и короткими квадратными ногтями. Не тот запах - мускусный, тяжелый, душный, пеленой заползающий в горло и вызывающий мучительные спазмы. Не те интонации в коротком горловом "Вот так...".

Все не то и не так. Холодная плитка чужой раздевалки под коленями, иголочки, разбегающиеся по бедрам от долгого стояния на твердом полу, и безграничное унижение, потому что не получается скрыть злых слез.

Ширабу сам не знает, отчего не вырвался, не крикнул, не позвал товарищей, когда Мацукава будто невзначай загородил ему проход. Остальная Шираторизава уже сидела в автобусе, Ширабу и так задержался, и в любой момент кто-то мог прийти его искать, но он не пытался вырваться из-под тяжелой руки на плече.

\- Ты ведь этого хотел бы, ммм? - протянул Мацукава, сильным, бескомпромиссным нажимом ставя Ширабу на колени. - Чтобы ваш вечный победитель выебал тебя в благодарность?

Ширабу сглатывает вязкий соленый привкус и молчит. Он бы и не смог ничего сказать, но даже протестующе мычать нет сил.

Да, он бы хотел. Чтобы после матча распаленный Ушивака с горящими глазами хлопнул по плечу, может, приобнял. В самых смелых мечтах - позвал куда-нибудь, и чтобы без вечного Тендо, юрким хвостом вьющегося за ним. И ночью снилось несбыточное - горячие мощные плечи под ладонями, чужое сбитое дыхание прямо в ухо. Соленый привкус чистого пота с темной, покрасневшей от укусов кожи. А вышло - жесткие курчавые волосы, противно щекочущие губы, и мерзкая ухмылка, которая долго еще будет стоять перед глазами.

Мацукава блокировал Ушиваку, но каждое невзятое очко, каждый успешный блок били по самолюбию Ширабу. Обводка блока - одна из основных задач связующего, и все время, что Ширабу провел на площадке, он с ней не справлялся.

А теперь стоит на коленях перед победителем - но совсем не тем, кого хотел бы. И облизывает чужой налитый член, твердый, чувствуя губами и языком тоненькую ниточку бешеного пульса, давясь вязкой соленой горечью слюны и смазки. А Мацукава, словно издеваясь, и не давит особо, не трахает в горло, как мог бы - просто стоит, наслаждаясь процессом. Победитель, заслуживший награду. Победитель, которого ублажают.

И не торопится. Что ему, если и застанут? Не он ведь на коленях. И зная характер Ойкавы, державшего в железной узде свою команду, даже если Мацукаву застали бы, ему бы слова никто не сказал. А если увидят Ширабу?

Поэтому он с ненавистью ускоряется. И старается, вылизывает и сосет так, словно над ним возвышается сам Ушивака - лишь бы кончилось побыстрее. Лишь бы кончил - побыстрее.

Мацукава доволен. И лишь когда он, кончив, небрежно оправляет одежду, Ширабу как мешком по голове бьет осознанием, что Мацукава сегодня победил дважды. И вторую победу Ширабу отдал без боя.

Снова текут слезы, и больше не скрыть их от товарищей - издалека уже слышен топот Гошики, нужно идти к автобусу. Все увидят. Остается лишь сделать так, чтобы не поняли - и Ширабу торопливо утирается, с ненавистью думая, как повезло сглотнуть большую часть спермы.

\- Удачи в следующем году, - насмешливо желает Мацукава и милосердно скрывается за шкафчиками.

А Ширабу осознает вдруг, что это последний год Мацукавы, и следующая встреча на площадке, если и будет, случится нескоро.

Ширабу должен радоваться.

Но он, утирая кулаком соленые дорожки под неловкое молчание Гошики, жалеет.


End file.
